matty_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Chip
Chip is a smol, snuggly, warm robot boi. He's made of a soft, synthetic metal and can heat up his body or cool it down at will, making him great for cuddling. He also likes USBs up his butt uwu Chip was born a human, but due to the deterioration of earth's atmosphere brought forth by climate change and pollutants, he (along with the vast majority of humanity) transferred his consciousness into a robotic body modeled after himself, becoming an Evolved. On March 17th 2249, Chip and Rose were walking through a large mall in downtown Cleveland, and Rose felt off that day, something just wasn't right. They were walking down the aisle, sippin on some coffee and laughing, when a tall man in a brown fuzzy overcoat came by, and slapped chip on his back, he yelled out and spilled his coffee, and Rose shouted too, but the man didn't seem to respond. That's when Rose checked chip out to see if he was okay, and Chip said he was fine, so they carried on with their trip to the mall. A few weeks later Rose had been noticing mood swings in Chips' behavior, he has been sad lately, he would get angry at nothing, and like spending time alone. This wasn't normal for him, Rose tried talking to talk to him. Rose: "Chip, whats wrong I haven't seen you like this in a while." Chip said nothing, and just turned his head. Rose: "Are you being bullied again? I can go in and deal with them for you. Chip: "No, Rose." Rose: "Then what is it?" Chip looked at rose, with no emotion in his eyes and said. "Help me." And walked off to his room. Rose's face looked shocked so she Immediately called Violet Later that night Violet came over, and her and Rose inspected Chip. Rose: "He's in his room, he's always happy when he sees you, so I thought maybe you could help." Violet: "I'll cheer him up, dont worry your socks hun!" Rose cracked open the door and peeked in. "Chippi, Vivi's here, she wants to talk to you." Chip looked over to Violet and smiled softly. "Heyy." Violet sat on the bed and patted Chip on his back, which caused him to let out an abnormally loud scream. Violet: "Woah, a-are you okay..?!" Rose: "How hard did you hit him!?" Violet: "I-I only patted him, I don't know why he screamed like that." Rose thought for a second, and her eyes widened "My god.. Get his shirt off now!" After Violet pulled Chip's shirt off, rose leaned over her and inspected. Violet: "There seems to be a bug bite or something right here." Rose saw the area Violet was pointing at, there was a small circular object with a soft blinking light on it, her face slowly twisted into horror and anger, there was an Inhibitor on his back. Rose turned to Violet and shouted. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Violet jumped back in confusion and asked what she did wrong. Rose: "There's an Inhibitor on his back, I've already told you about those.. If we make one wrong move, us and our neighbors will be incinerated in seconds. Hell, this ENTIRE block will be incinerated." Violet: "Then why don't we just tear it out of him and get rid of it?" Rose: "IF we tear it out, it will automatically detonate. It needs to be attached to the area it was in bedded in at all times. We have to dig around it." Violet: "Dig as in, dig into his body..?" Rose: "Go get my tools, I can do this." Violet ran and got Rose's tools, handing Rose her standard M40 Laser carver. Rose: "Chip, this is gonna hurt, but it wont last I promise." Violet rubbed the back of Chip's head, releasing her pheromones to try and help him relax, and numb the pain slightly. Rose began carefully cutting around the area, Chip's muffled screams made her grind her teeth in anger, after about 30 seconds of cutting, it was over, the device was still active, yet safe to remove. She gently pulled the part of Chip's back out, inspecting the area, you could see the area it impacted. shards of synthetic soft metal torn about like a bullet wound, the 3 needle like projections that form a large spike when being thrown, now pointed their tips upward, to sink themselves into the skin to make removal harder than it would be without the explosions. Rose and Violet quickly patched up Chip's back, putting a temporary metal bit over it until they could fix the hole. "Am.. Am I ok..?" Chip asked to Rose, with tears running down his face. "You are now." Said Rose, showing Chip the Inhibitor. "Any idea how long this has been in you." "I dont know, I started feeling this way after we left the mall a few weeks ago.. What are you going to do..?" Rose grinned softly, with a menacing look in her eyes. "I'm gonna make sure this incident never happens again, and if it does, I'll deal with it swiftly." Rose walked out of Chip's room, carrying the device with her. Violet quickly pulled the covers over Chip, telling him to rest, and that everything would be alright. She Ran after Rose, stopping her in the hall. "Babe..? What exactly do you plan on doing, I don't want to see you getting hurt, or in trouble.." She said quietly. "I'm not going to get hurt, I'm just gonna make some adjustments to help all of us out." Said Rose. After Violet left and they kissed goodbye Rose quickly ran to the garage, bringing her power tools over and calling Ash over for some help, and telling him everything that happened. They worked for days, modifying Rose's body and arms, and when everything was finished, Rose had a transformable Electric Arm Cannon where her right hand is, being transformable it can easily be transformed back into her hand and arm, without any negative effects. She looked down at her cannon, painting Violet and Chip's faces on it, to remember why she's doing this to herself. She looked down at the table at the Inhibitor, and smirked. Gallery 20180813 171320.jpg|One of Chip's earliest depictions DtCv58xVsAAr1QW.jpg|A newer, uncolored portrait of Chip Inktober Day 31.jpg|Chip carving a lil pumpkin Inktober Day 25.jpg|Chip being curious as ever Inktober Day 21.jpg|Chip sleeping Inktober day 16.jpg|Memer Inktober Day 6.jpg|Chip and his USB UWU Inktober Day 14.jpg|Look at the time Inktober day 23.jpg|Chip and Rose having fun as kiddos